In some instances, an intravenous (IV) catheter, including a peripheral IV catheter, may become unusable or compromised prior to completion of infusion or blood withdrawal using the catheter. One reason the catheter may become unusable may be due to occlusion of the catheter over time. Occlusion may result from non-use of the catheter and/or diffusion of blood from the vein slowly into a distal tip of the catheter. In response to the catheter becoming occluded, the catheter may need to be removed and replaced with a new catheter. Catheter occlusions may be thrombotic, resulting from formation of a blood clot or thrombus within or surrounding the distal tip of the catheter. Catheter occlusions may also be non-thrombotic, resulting from precipitates, mechanical obstructions, and other factors. Further, catheter occlusions can lead to catheter infection, pulmonary embolism, post-thrombotic syndrome, and other negative health outcomes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for devices, systems, and methods that prevent catheter occlusion. Such devices, systems, and methods are disclosed in the present disclosure.